Gangsta In Lust
by Veryablue
Summary: Worrick is always causing friendly trouble for his friends Alex and Nico. But this time he opened a door that the others would gladly step through.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters affiliated with the manga or show "Gangsta" This piece is purely fanfiction. Rated MA for: Smut, adult language, adult situations, and violence. Don't like? Then don't read._

"She's been staying with us for so long, Nico has gotten into the habit of making her tea whenever she has a bad dream." I was telling Nina while we sat in the living room.

"She just seems so fragile sometimes. Makes me wonder how she could survive for so long in the life she had before we found her." Worrick added.

"It's because she's tough." Nina tells him. "She has to be strong enough to hide her feelings for Nico."

Worrick looked at her incredulously with his mouth open.

"Wh-what did you just say, kid?" He asked the little girl.

"Can't you tell?" She asks, "Alex is completely in love with Nico."

"Um, you're still just a kid. And I've known Nico for years and he's never taken much interest into women." Worrick explains.

Nina just stared at him for a moment. "…You're a gigolo, how can you be that clueless?" She asked him.

Shocked, Worrick stuttered, "I-I that's not…Uh…You're too young to know about these things!" He shouted at the little girl as he walked off. She stared off at him with giggle.

 **Back at the apartment…**

' _sleeping on the couch. With such a sexy look on her face. Ugh! Why does she do this to me!? She's so…mmhh…NO! Bad Nico! She's just a friend. She's a prostitute. She's..she's…got her shirt unbuttoned?'_ Nicholas thinks to himself while watching the busty dark-skinned sleep half naked with an open shirt and short shorts. He takes a step closer and she stirs a bit.

"mmhhm…" She breathes out in her sleep.

' _Dreaming? What of?'_ He takes a step closer…and another…and another, until he's right above her head. He leans down close to read her lips. She mumbles something else that he cannot understand. As he's just about to touch her cheek…

"I'm back guys!" … Worrick walks through the door. He sees Nicholas jump and Alex slightly stir in her slumber.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" He says quietly after seeing Nicolas' reaction.

"Errmm..Uhhh." was all Nicholas could manage to say before his friend walked over and grabs Alex's right tit gently. Nicholas just watched.

"She's a heavy sleeper man.." Worrick says to Nicholas.

' _What the hell!'_ Nicholasglares at his stupid blonde friend in shock. What did he think he was doing?

"42DDDs. The big man upstairs really showed his true colours when he made this little slice." Worrick said mockingly to Nico.

Nico was furiously reading his lips. What kind of friend was Worrick to do something so vile to a sleeping woman? He began walking toward the blonde. Slowly, so not to wake the sleeping beauty, but firm enough to get his point across. This made Worrick flinch a little, but his plan was working now. He waited until Nico go close enough and lightly grazed Alex's nipples with his fingertips. This earned the men a stir from the lovely lady.

"Mhmmhm…Nico…mmnhmm." She moaned clear enough for Nicholas to read her lips and understand. His eyes grew wide. He couldn't move. She was dreaming of HIM!

So Worrick, being the amazing friend that he is removed his perverted hands and lead Nico's over in his place. Nico was too dumbfounded to protest. He just stared at her face as he began moving his hands on instinct _._

"mmhuhhohhh…Nnicoo.." She moaned again. So, he kneeled down on one knee where he began fondling her massive breasts and rubbing lightly down her stomach.

After a third moan, Nico was fully hard, and he could feel it. He gasped when his throbbing cock hit his zipper. This was loud enough to wake the sleeping siren.

"Nico?" she groggily whispered. "What's going...?" she looked down at her chest to see his big hands holding onto her then glanced to see his erection.

"Nico…" He gulped, terrified of what this strong-willed woman would do.

' _I'm going to die today. Nina, sweet Nina, please don't get into trouble. Doc, take good care of her. And Worrick, oh dear Worrick…I fucking hate you!'_ The large dark-haired man thought to himself.

She glared at him dead in the eyes, grabbed his white button-up shirt, and rolled him onto his back with her straddling his waist. She raised her hand and…ripped off her shirt.

"God damnit Nico! What the fuck took so long!? Geez! Can't you tell when a woman wants you!?" She yelled clear enough for him to read. He just stared from eyes to tits. Then quickly shook his head.

"So damn annoying!...But still…so sexy." She said more quietly. She quickly unzipped his pants. Nicholas just sat there dumbfounded. But he let out a huge groan as she sat herself completely on his huge cock.

"Ohhuhh!...A-all aboard." She said with a chuckle.

As she rode him, he creeped his hands gently up her sides. She was so beautiful he didn't want to take the chance of breaking her. Alex didn't take kindly to the 'sweet' treatment. So she did the only logical thing.

'SLAP!' right across his face. He stared off to the side shocked and then slowly looked back at her. And she was just smirking like a cat with cream for dinner.

"Be a man Nico. Fuck me like the loving monster I know you are!" She said loudly and clearly. It was the only push he needed to flip her on her back and start pounding her wet pussy as hard as he knew she wanted. Her loud moans were echoing through the apartment for over an hour until finally he let out a loud groan coming inside the busty tan woman. Along with his groan, she gave one final yell as she came with her new found beast. He gave her one final kiss and then pulled away. Afterall, they were going to be late for an… "appointment" in district two.

The two emerged from the office. Worrick, being the great friend he is, was prepared in the kitchen with some food ready on the table so they could all eat and then head out to do their job. He was also demonstrating a classic Worrick move that involved his hands on his hips and various thrusting movements to the air. Alex and Nico blushed hard and slowly made their way to the table.

After all were seated at the table, Worrick opened his mouth…his big mouth.

"Alright sailors, dig in!" The two looked at the blonde with a questioning look.

"Huh?" Alex said.

"All aboard?" Worrick said with a smirk. After a few moment the trio began laughing.

These were the brief moments they all enjoyed considering their dangerous and crazy lifestyles.


End file.
